Lejos
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: -Mírame-pidió mientras el aliento se atoraba en mi garganta./-Yo...acepto/-¡Mierda, Caspian!, ¡Esto no es un jodido juego te casaste con mi hermana!/-¡ Vayámonos!/-Caspian...Lo lamento, tanto/FINAL ALTERNATIVO.
1. Chapter 1

Tome un respiro y después otro mientras intentaba calmarme…

-Y cuéntame, Susan-empezó el solo para llamar su atención-¿Cómo es Londres?

-¡Ahí tanto para ver, Caspian!-exclamo ella eufórica, y siguieron conversando hasta perderse, recién habíamos arribado era una playa espectacular y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en que estaban allí solo para que ellos tuvieran su jodido momento romántico.

-¿Qué pasa, Lu?-pregunto Peter-, desde que llegamos al Viajero del Alba tienes esa expresión.

-Nada, es solo cansancio…hace mucho que no duermo bien, ¿sabes?

El soltó una suave carcajada mientras caminaba tras Ed…apreté mis manos con fuerza hasta que escuche un grito de jubilo y mire hacia todas partes hasta encontrarme con Susan y Caspian besándose y ahí fue…no sabría decir cuando paso, tal vez fue cuando la vi besándola o cuando ella corrió a informarme que el le había propuesto matrimonio, lo único que se es que me rompí, que me perdí…y que alrededor todo empezó a ser negro cuando antes, al menos, era gris…yo solo atine a felicitarla mientras las lagrimas escapaban, ella seguramente las tomo como lagrimas de euforia.

_Respira, respira, respira__, ella es tu hermana el es tu cuñado… ¡No!, ¡NO LLORES!_

Los sollozos se escaparon como el aire entre mis pulmones.

-¿Lucy?

_¡No!_

-¿Lucy, estas bien?

-Si-mi voz salia ronca.

-Déjame entrar-pidió.

-No-la seguridad de mi voz me asombro y al parecer a el también-Vete…ahora.

Y contuve el aliento mientras oía los pasos perderse por el corredor, el no se había rendido solo dejado que me calmara…solo un remanso de paz, por que cuando el volviera, o cuando fuera a comer y lo viera besándola me iba a sentir morir.

Es extraño como cuando lees una novela o cuando ves cualquier anuncio buscan la jodida forma de hacerte ver el amor en su estado mas puro, siendo el mas hermoso aquel que hace ver al hombre como el noble caballero de la brillante armadura y a la mujer como la damisela en peligro.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que eso no es cierto la mayoría de las veces el amor complica tanto las cosas que al final ya no sabes nada.

Podría jurar y perjurar que yo voy a amarlo mas que ella y que a el le conviene elegirme a mi pero esa es solo otra forma de engañarme de engatusarme a mi misma y hacerme sufrir por enamorarme de _el._

Mi daga prácticamente me llamo al otro lado de la habitación, invitándome.

Casi pude oírla diciendo que solo era un sutil roce a mi muñeca y después ya no iba a sufrir más.

-Me estoy volviendo loca-me queje mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Lu!-y allí estaba ella con su despampanante cabello negro, sus ojos, sus labios jodidamente carnoso, con aquel rostro tan malditamente agraciado, y mierda la preferida de todos…Con el de tras de ella, no aguante ver como todos me miraban esperando que los felicitara por que se iban a casar, no jamás.

_Jamás._

Empece a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Lucy!-la grave voz de Caspian proporciono a mi cuerpo una sacudida seguida de un dolor similar a cuando te estas quemando, ardiendo, impidiendo que respires…

_¡Escapa!_

Me grito alguien, y yo solo segui corriendo hasta llegar a la cubierta, mire hacia todas partes mientras los precentes me miraban, expectantes.

-Majestad, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-me pregunto el roedor.

Yo solo lo mire y sonreí.

-¡Lu!, aquí estas-suspiro Susan sin embargo aquello no duro mucho por que empecé a retroceder y en un arranque de estupidez me tire por la borda.

-¡Lucy!

Empecé a nadar lo más rápido que pude, pero savia que no bastaría y realmente esperaba morir allí, no quería ver más.

-¡Lu!-jadeo Ed cuando estuvo al lado mió pero yo lo empuje y empecé a nadar en el lado contrario cuando un férreo agarre me impidió seguir nadando.

-Vas a morir si seguís haciendo esto.

-Sinceramente es mi problema, Caspian-gruñí-, así que ándate a la pu…

-Lindas palabras para una señorita-me recrimino frunciendo el seño.

-¡Ups!-lo mire a los ojos solamente para que me duela un poco mas, para castigarme-¡Lo lamento tanto!, ¡_Tanto!_

_-_No dramatices.

Se descuidó para mirar hacia el barco que se alzaba, imponente, delante de nosotros.

-Tu hermana esta preocupada allí arriba-intento convencerme.

Lo patee con tanta fuerza que el se doblo mientras abría la boca para recuperar el aliento.

-¡No quiero ser salvada así que deja de intentarlo!

Perdí de vista el barco mientras oía como todos me llamaban.

Nada importaba, tenia que empezar de nuevo.

No quedaba de otra.

_**OK, segundo fió de Lu/Caspian, genial chicas dejen reviews, estoy tentada a escribir mas que este capitulo así que díganme si debo continuarlo.**_

_**Besos para todos pero especialmente para Leiousaa From Somewhere.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nade hasta que sentí que los músculos ardían tanto que tuve que echar un vistazo para confirmar que no se estaban incendiando, un grito murió en mi garganta cuando Caspian me tomo por la espalda.

-Puedo asegurarte-me estremecí al sentir su respiración golpear con fuerza contra la piel mojada de mi cuello-, que esta vez no vas a golpearme.

-Caspian-jadee-me estas lastimando.

-Quisiera no ser tan rudo-la prisión de sus brazos se acentuó-pero tu no me dejas otra salida.

-Realmente eres un maldito-empecé a moverme, en realidad parecía que convulsionaba.

Me apretó mas fuerte contra su pecho mientras el cielo iba cambiando, el sol se iba dejándole paso a la luna, y nosotros estábamos en el agua.

-Vas a enfermarte así que te conviene no hacerte la difícil y nadar conmigo.

-Parece que toda la caballerosidad la guardas solo para mi hermana-espete mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

-Aparentemente, nada.

Me solté de su agarre y me di la vuelta para encararlo, hasta acá había llegado el juego.

Puedo decir que lo que paso después me dejo sin aliento, los labios de Caspian estaban sobre los míos, eran tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa, pero quemaban como si se estuvieran incendiando.

-H-hay que i-irnos-tartamudee y maldije internamente el haberlo echo, por que a pesar de todo quería que el me besara.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera mover un músculo el me tomo con fuerza del brazo, con demasiada fuerza.

-De esto no se entera nadie-tenia los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban fríos y coléricos.

Me empujo, literalmente, hasta que llegamos al barco, mi hermana, mis hermanos…nada me importo, solo corrí hacia mi cuarto y encima de mi cama se hallaba un vestido…

-Es para mi boda-susurro Susan desde la puerta, me gire para verla…no la había oído llegar-en realidad te llamaba antes de que te…fueras, para avisarte que la boda se va a realizar mañana, es para que este casada con Caspian lo antes posible por si nuestro viaje llega a su fin en cualquier momento, sabes…quiero quedarme aquí.

-Todos _queremos_-le espete con voz dura-pero no _podemos._

Ella rió con voz jodidamente musical, yo solo la mire mientras en mi se asentaba el dolor, el latigazo de la culpa, otro pesar mas para mi colección.

-Mírame-pidió mientras el aliento se atoraba en mi garganta, jamás en la vida había visto los ojos de mi hermana llenos de tanto amor, de tanta paz…yo no podía quitarle eso, ni siquiera con el pensamiento-_Soy _feliz, quiero que mi hermana sea feliz también conmigo.

-Como sea, Susan-dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y ella reía, _de nuevo._

-Vamos Lu-insistió ella-hazme feliz.

_¡¿Más aun?_

-Déjame en paz-pedí con voz mordaz-¡Mejor aun, déjenme _todos _en paz!

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?

-Nada, _nada, _¡Nada!-grite con furia-¡Ándate!, ¡Ahora!

-¡Lucy!

-Ahora.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro de un portazo me deje caer al lado del vestido mientras mis manos rozaban la fina seda y las lagrimas caían.

_Y caían, y caían, déjate morir, Lucy._

-Debería escuchar mi propio concejo-murmure para luego suspirar, y la daga volvió a llamarme al otro la do de la habitación, poniéndome nerviosa.

Y la mire retando a aquel pedazo de metal a que me llamara de nuevo…Y lo hizo camine hacia ella con la mirada perdida, la saque de su estuche y la presione con sutileza contra mi muñeca, maravillándome de cómo la piel se teñía de un color rojo y sonreí mientras entornaba los ojos con satisfacción al sentir como esta se enterraba aun mas dentro de mi carne.

-Hija que haces-solté la daga al instante al sentir la voz de Aslan, me gire para buscarlo pero el ya no estaba, mire al espejo que estaba en frente mió, y me vi con la muñeca sangrando y tuve conciencia de lo que había hecho, me cure con la jodida poción, mire mi mano con expresión indiferente al ver como la carne se unio y no dejaba si quiera una marca, me extrañe de no haberme cortado las venas, por que realmente la herida había sido muy profunda.

Respire profundo mientras miraba al espejo quería verme en el reflejo, quería que fuera mi cara, no quería el cabello rubio quería que fuera negro, como todo, quería que el dolor se apoderara de mi, quería sufrir, retorcerme, jadear y gritar, quería que el me amara pero el jamás lo iba a hacer.

-¡Vayámonos!-le roge al espejo intentando convencerme a mi misma, no recibí respuesta por que esta estaba tan clara con el agua…la repuesta era un tortuoso no.

Por que el y yo estábamos perdidamente enamorados.

Yo de el y el de ella.

**Bueno chicas este va a ser un TRI-SHOT así que…bueno espero que les guste y agradezco mucho sus comentarios…estoy pensando en hacer una historia sobre Lu/Cas pero AU… ¿Que piensan de que lo haga?**

_**Madame Uchiha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_La vida da tantas vueltas que a veces no me creo que esto este sucediendo_, pensé mientras caminaba hacia el altar haciendo de dama de honor a la boda de mi hermana.

Los mire mientras ambos se recitaban los votos el uno al otro.

-Yo…acepto-la voz de Susan se quebró, ya que estaba intentando contener el llanto provocado por la emoción.

Los ojos de Caspian se cruzaron con los míos, casi creí ver un toque de petulancia en ellos al hacerlo.

-Acepto-juro con la voz firme.

_Crack, crack, crack…_

Se cayeron a pedazos los trozos de vida que me quedaban, los novios fueron los primeros en abrir la pista de baile, mientras danzaban pegados el uno al otro entregando a los espectadores aquel movimiento de ambas personas que parecía tan sincronizado como perfecto

Y me pregunte a mi misma en un acto de estupidez cuanto más iba a ser capaz de soportar.

El tiempo pasó tan lento….

De repente un muchacho de porte simpático y carismático se acerco a mi, sobra decir que jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

-¿Baila reina?-sonreí mientras tomaba su mano.

Nos movimos igual o mejor que Susan y Caspian, ya que ambos parecíamos completamente cómodos donde nos encontrábamos, la risa de mi compañero sonaba alta y clara cuando nos reíamos, de nuestros propios errores al bailar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte, curiosa.

-Edward.

-Edward-su nombre salía con tanta naturalidad de mis labios que hasta sorprendía.

-¡Me acabas de pisar!-murmuro mientras fingía una mueca de dolor, por primera vez desde que llegamos al condenado barco, reí por cualquier idiotez que el decía, o de el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando lo encontraba mirándome.

-¿Me permite?-la voz de Caspian hizo que mi compañero se sobresaltara, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había oído llegar, Edward me miro para que le dijera con la mirada cual quería que fuera su respuesta, debe haber visto el miedo reflejado en ellos por que cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con vos segura y musical:

-No, quizás en otro momento.

-Lo lamento-la voz de Caspian se torno ruda-debí haber echo pasar la orden como una petición, pero como ya dije es una orden…así que, fuera de aquí muchachito.

Edward asintió mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¡¿Qué demonio se supone que estas asiendo?-la ira hizo que mi cara se tiñera de rojo.

-Sacarte al gusano de encima.

-¡Al único gusano que yo veo por aquí es a ti!-mi voz se alzo en el amplio lugar haciendo eco en mis palabras, todos lo invitados se volvieron a verme, como si de pronto me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, yo solo hice una reverencia y salí de allí, los corredores jamás se me antojaran tan jodidamente largos, una mano salio de la nada y tomo sin sutileza mi antebrazo estampándome contra la pared de mi dormitorio al que segundos antes había llegado.

Los labios de Caspian rozaron con fuerza y sin sutileza mis labios, como si estos fueran algo que el ansiaba tanto que no quería tomarse el tiempo para si quiera amarlos.

-¡Mierda Caspian!, ¡Esto no es un jodido juego te casaste con mi hermana!-el grito resonó en mi pecho asentándose allí para que el agujero de mi pecho me hiciera querer retorcerme ponerme en posición fetal y llorar hasta que no me quede vida, aceptar la realidad de boca mía había sido jodidamente difícil, parecía que con cada acción que él hacia era como una gota de acido mas, que quema, que duele hasta lo inexplicable.

-¿No es genial?-lo mire sin entender el por que de la pregunta el sonrió con sorna-, tengo a las dos hermanitas Pevensie.

Su risa volvió a resonar mientras me miraba con malicia.

-Tu no te enamoraste de mi, _Lu-_mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al oírlo dudar de mis sentimientos.

-¡¿A que mierda te refieres Caspian? ¡¿Qué intentas decirme?

-No digo que no me ames-me respondió con calma mientras me recorría con la mirada-, solo digo que te enamoraste de la persona que creíste que era.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero me di cuenta de que era cierto, yo vi a Caspian como mi rey, como mi príncipe de brillante armadura, como la persona que iba a protegerme…Y el no es ninguna de esas cosas.

-Tu estas encaprichada conmigo-continuo sin prestar atención a las lagrimas que surcaban mi rostro- y los caprichos solo se van si los pruebas, es decir Lucy, que ahora vamos a saciar tu capricho-concluyo sonriéndome de costado.

-¿A que te refi…-no pude continuar con la pregunta, ni siquiera pude armar una frase contundente cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo sobre la tela de el fino vestido, su mano se detuvo en mi vientre mientras jugaba a ver cuanto resistía sin rogarle que continuara, jadee cuando su mano empezó a subir la tela de mi traje, hasta que me la quito.

-Bien, Lucy-susurro en mi oído mientras sus manos se paseaban sin pudor sobre mis muslos-déjame decirte que no tienes nada que envidiarle a Susan.

El suelo desapareció rápidamente mientras mis piernas se enroscaban en sus cintura, y un gemido se me escapo de la garganta al sentirlo tan ansioso, sus manos eran expertas, ya que al explorar mi cuerpo lo hacían con tan maestría que era incapaz de tener un solo pensamiento razonable, como por ejemplo que estaba un punto de acostarme con un hombre casado, que no me amaba, que estaba conmigo por razones inciertas.

_¡Ella es tu hermana!_

Con ese pensamiento me detuve, o por lo menos quise hacerlo, hasta que lo sentí por completo dentro mió, grite de dolor, ya que había sido completamente bestia, un animal, cuando entro inmediatamente empezó a moverse, mientras la sangre caía en el suelo. _Clic, clic, clic…_ El insaciable ni siquiera se molesto en hacer las embestidas un poco mas lentas para que por lo menos no me doliera de esta manera, el dolor disminuyo, y mi ser fue nublado por una ola de deseo, mientras le gritaba por mas y el sonriendo me lo concedía, en cuanto sintió que iba a venirse se salio de mi y termino en el suelo, me sonrió.

-Ya esta, tu capricho y el mió se termino-mis ojos se enfocaron en él sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Fuiste el primero-mis sollozos llenaron la habitación-y ni siquiera te importa.

-Lo siento mucho, _cuñadita._

Suspire mientras lo miraba, el me devolvió la mirada…y ahí paso.

-Voy a decirle a Susan. Su mano ya estaba en el picaporte cuando se volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-Susan va a enterarse de eso, y voy a ser yo quien se lo diga.

-¡Vos no vas a decir nada!-siseo mientras caminaba hacia mi, yo empece a retroceder, en ese insatante me congele, la mano de el estaba en mi garganta, me estaba asfixiando.

-¡M-me es-stas la-astimando!

-Lo lamento mucho Lu.

-Caspian.

-Lo lamento, tanto-suspiro antes de enterrar el frió metal en mi pecho, había una especie de sustancia que no me dejaba respirar, que hacia que me doliera hasta la ultima fibra. Sobra decir que el me vistió y luego de eso llamo a todos a voz de grito diciendo que alguien me había matado y al parecer violado, las lagrimas de mis hermano e incluso hipócritamente de el me dejaron helada.

-Hija-me di la vuelta para sonreírle ampliamente-, creí haberte dicho que no mires mas ese recuerdo.

-Lo lamento, Aslan-suspire mientras miraba hacia aquel pozo donde podías ver reflejados los sucesos de tu vida, mire a el felino que tenia en frente-e irónicamente a su primera hija le pusieron a modo de nombre Lucy-el león me devolvió la mirada.

-Tu muerte fue trágica, cariño-suspiro mientras se tiraba en la hierba-pero a veces es mejor olvidar los recuerdos que nos hacen mal. Asentí mientras me recostaba a su lado, suspirando mientras veía la vida de mi hermana y mi _querido _cuñado pasar ante mis ojos.

Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberle ganado de mano a Caspian.

Realmente tendría que haberme ido lejos cuando podía.

**Bien chicas tuve que arreglar este capitulo, por que las ultimas lineas estaban todas unas encimas de otras, gracias por lo reviews, y si quieren que haya otro final tienen que dejar comentarios, lose soy una desalmada pero me encanta, y ok, la historia AU se suspende hasta los primeros dias de marzo, nos estamos leyendo y gacias por esto, enserio...**

**Las quiere, demasiado.**

**Madame Uchiha **


	4. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

Mis ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Caspian.

-No lo hagas-suplique lo suficientemente alto como para que el me escuchara.

El susodicho solo contuvo el aliento.

-¿Aceptas?- la voz del cerdote llego a los oídos de todos los presentes y, al estar tan cerca de el, pude ver como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello y se perdía, me miro directamente a los ojos.

-¡Maldita seas, Lucy Pevensie!-grito, los presentes lo miraron como si estuviera loco, esquivó a mis hermanos me tomo la mano y me obligo a corriera con el hacia la salida de la tan lujosa capilla en la que minutos atrás había tenido la intención de casarse con mi hermana-¡Corre!

Corrimos hasta los establos donde tomamos su caballo y nos marchamos, mientras cabalgamos pude oírlo reír por lo bajo y luego musitar:

-Creo que soy el único rey que dejo plantada a la novia y se fugo con la hermana.

-Vamos a tener que volver, y _ninguno _de ellos va a estar muy contento.

-Siendo _jodidamente _sincero…no me importa.

Una carcajada se escapo de entre sus labios.

Llegamos a una casa en medio del boque, tenia pinta de estar hace muchos años abandonada, en cuanto entramos el encendió la luz, y la sonrisa que adornaba nuestro rostro se congelo…allí frente a nosotros estaban mis hermanos…_los tres._

-¡Como pudiste Lucy!-grito Susan tratando de llegar hacia mi, seguramente, para golpearme, Edmund la contuvo.

-¡Siempre fuiste la que tubo todo, la favorita de _todos…_estabas a punto de robarme!

-¡No puedo sacarte algo que nunca fue tuyo!-el grito resonó en aquella estancia, Caspian la taladro con aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto nos habían enamorado a las dos.

-Es al revés, Susan-explico Caspian-yo nunca fui tuyo.

-¡Tu no me hables!-parecía estar a punto de tener una ataque de nervios.

Los ojos de Meter eran los más fríos, al mirarme mascullo:

-Nos traicionaste-su mirada se poso en la persona que estaba al lado mió-Nos _traicionaron._

-Creo que mas bien es al revés-Caspian lo miro como si le tuviera asco-, enamorarte de tu hermana…eres realmente un…bastardo.

No puedo decir quien golpeo a quien primero, pero minutos después estábamos Edmund separándolos, Susan solo miraba.

-¡Ella es mía!-el grito de Peter hizo eco en la estancia.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Es lo mas estupido que has dicho hasta ahora Peter!-mi novio estaba que echaba chispas-¡Y valla que has dicho estupideces!

Peter desenvaino su espada, Caspian hizo lo mismo y allí paso.

Susan estaba entre medio de las dos espadas y ambas estaban clavadas a cada uno de los costados, un grito de angustia se escapo de los labios de mi hermano mayor, mi prometido solo se alejo mientras que Edmund se quedo estático en el lugar, la susodicha boqueaba sangre, mientras me miraba sonrió de costado y farfullo:

-La primera y última vez que me ganas, Lu.

Un gemido se escapo de mis labios, a tientas busque aquella poción que me había regalado hace años San Nicolás, pero no la tenia, a había olvidado…Ella estaba perdida, los parpados de la herida empezaron a ceder, parecía que cada vez le costaba mas estar consiente.

-¡No te duermas, Su!-no servia de nada, todos nos habíamos quedado quietos…nadie había ido en busca de ayuda, nadie lo había intentado.

La muerte de mi querida y envidiada hermana mayor llego antes de lo que todos esperábamos, los labios antes de un color rubí un intenso eran ahora de un color blanco cal, su rostro que antes radiaba hermosura con aquel color marfil ahora estaba tan blanco que incluso se confundía con el color del vestido, ahora manchado de sangre que llevaba puesto, no fue como en las películas que tanto le gustaba ir a ver a mama, fue diferente…las ultimas palabras de ella no fueron un _'te amo Caspian'_, no…fueron un _'Te odio Lu'._

Ella ahora estaba lejos, fuera de nuestro alcance donde mi amor egoísta no la podía alcanzar, donde ella olvidaba absolutamente todo, donde ya no existía bien o mal…un lugar lejano, quizás demasiado, a la realidad.

_**Voy a cambiar mi nombre a Sakura Pevensie, gracias por todo.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
